Doesn't Change a Thing
by Bolinlover123
Summary: In which twin shenanigans after a date leave Bolin confused with self doubt about who he really likes, and a certain older brother comes to comfort him. Also, a little insight into our new interesting Prince and Princess themselves, and how they both find certain lovable Earthbender 'amusing.'
1. Chapter 1

_Note: The characters of 'Arak' and 'Ikun' are from Slacktension's story "No Church in The Wild" and they belong to her. I'm just going to mention them briefly (both men) because I love that story with all of my very being about how the brothers grew up on streets, and in my mind, that was how their life was._

_It's my mind, so deal with it! Lol_

_*Starts thinking of that story. Hyperventilates* AHHHH!_

_So anyway, yes, if you have read that Too Amazing For Life story, then you know what I am talking about, and if you haven't, well, then, I can't even look at you. D:_

_So, please enjoy, and tell me what you think! :)_

_Warning: Spoilers from Season 2 episode 1 "Rebel Spirit"!_

_If you do not want spoilers, then please wait to read! I don't want to disappoint anyone!_

* * *

Desna and Eska weren't known for showing much sympathy- or, any emotions, rather, besides the dull, grim-faced lull of boredom, and the unamused, uncaring, stoic exterior that tended to shy people away from the young Prince and Princess.

Even the Avatar herself, although living a life away from her icy cousins, declared them to 'smell like a grandma's attic' and creep her out like the 'Southern Rube' that she apparently was.

Mako was never really one to give people the benefit of the doubt, for the paranoias of surviving on the street and protecting his little brother, had caused him to take most people with a grain of salt until further judgement. But seeing the twins with his own eyes, he had to agree with his girlfriend.

Bolin, however, was another story put together. One that _almost_ caused the littlest sensations of 'pity' and 'amusement' and -dare they even consider- '_fun'_ to cross their minds.

But, of course, they'd never let anyone know that.

* * *

The twins were used to switching on people; for no one could barely tell them apart as it was, and life gave them little opportunity for petty enjoyments that suited other poor 'uncultured' souls.

From the time they were about five years old, they had played little tricks on their mother and father; Eska undoing her hair, and pulling the pieces into Desna's nearly identical locks. A little swipe of purple powder above the eyes, and who could tell the difference?

It was pathetic, really, how their own father, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, was so preoccupied with his people and the ways of the Spirits, that he didn't care enough to do a double take when addressing his children.

Oh, how many times had he really taken Eska hunting with him instead? Or how many days could they count that Desna had snuck into the Healing sessions in his sister's hair pieces, eyes feeling sticky with glitter, just to watch the talented women and girls practice their skills?

They were royalty, and they knew they could probably get anything they wanted just by asking, but really, what would be the fun in that?

So when-_what was that oblivious Earthbender's name again? All the city dwellers looked alike- _Bolin had seemed to try to establish a 'bond' with Eska and had asked her 'out' in the evening hours with nothing but a foolish smile and stuttering words, they decided they wanted to have a little _more_ fun.

Little did the Princess know, her brother's motivations for this scandal were a little less caused by wanting to mess with the poor boy, and a little more having to do with _his own_ amusement in this newcomer.

But some things were best kept secret, even from his twin. And what Eska and Bolin didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

Or, so, the Ice Prince had assumed.

Perhaps, their days of switching had met their end.

Yet, when they had switched that night, Desna's hair done back with the pieces, the purple blooming above his eyes, Bolin had took him without question.

Oh, yes, this feeling definitely _was_ amusement.

This would be a memorable night, indeed.

* * *

Mako had found his little brother in his room the next morning; curled up facing the wall, and familiar sounds of crying coming from the younger boy.

When Bolin had not returned back to where they were staying until late last night, it had began to worry the older brother, understandably. Korra had told him she had seen Bolin off with Eska earlier that night, the two seeming to be having a nice evening.

As much as Mako had wanted to be happy for his brother, something just didn't feel right, and his assumptions were proven true when the next morning Bolin had mumbled with teary eyes for him to go away.

"Bo...Hey, what's wrong, bud?" Mako had sat down quietly and put his hand on Bolin's shoulder. Bolin just stiffened and curled against the wall more.

Mako sighed, trying to get his brother to talk. "So, Korra tells me you that and Eska went out last night."

Nothing.

"Did something happen?" he asked softly,"Did she hurt you, Bo?"

Still nothing. Mako puffed a breath of air from his lips, slowly, with a pop.

"C'mon, buddy," he shook Bolin's shoulder, "Help me out here. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Bolin mumbled something against the pillow.

"What was that?" Mako gently took Bolin's shoulders, and lifted him up to face him. The Firebender's face softened when he saw the puffy eyes and pain written on the Earthbender's face.

"I said it wasn't her." he replied softly.

"Who, then? What happened?"

A few silent seconds drifted between them, Bolin digging his fingers into his knees.

"Bo..."

"Remember Arak and Ikun from when we were little?"

Mako blinked, not understanding where this was going. "I try not to...but yes. Honestly, I hoped _you_ wouldn't remember them. Those guys were nothing but trouble."

"I remember lots of stuff from when were little." Bolin said, and Mako's face briefly flashed with guilt.

"Okay, but what about them? How are they relevant?"

"Do you, um..." Bolin bit his lip and looked away, voice quiet, "Do you remember how they were...? Like...how t-they felt for each other?"

Mako flinched slightly, images flashing though his mind accompanied with cactus-juice and beer in dark corners of the Head Quarters. Girls in short robes gaining kisses and rough touches from men with beady, blood- shot eyes, putrid breath, and gropey hands, tangling legs underneath tables until sunrise. The dirty, worn couch in the center of the room; its stained pillows memorizing the shape of Arak and Ikun's muscled bodies, both men's, and how their lips always met in the dead of night, dazed in a drunken stupor by morning.

Mako's voice was rough, "Yeah. I do. Unfortunately."

"D-did you ever think..." Bolin closed his eyes, face sad, and grim, "I mean, that they were- were gross? Or weird? Or anything like that? Because they liked each other?

Bolin face was still turned away, and Mako's worry began to gnaw at his insides.

"...I mean..." Mako chose his words carefully, sensing for some reason that this response was going to be crucial, "Not really? They were odd guys in and off themselves without each other, and I kinda tried to stay away from everyone for your sake, but...no, not really. I didn't think their relationship was that odd. When we were really little, I was scared because I didn't understand, but as I got older, I didn't really think much of it," He said, trying to shrug, "They liked each other and did their own thing, and who was I to judge? They were happy, so what did I care? People are all different, but I guess that's what makes us unique."

Bolin seems to think this over for a minute, biting his bottom lip.

"What if I'm different?" he whispers.

"What?"

"W-what if _I'm_ different?" he squeezes his eyes tighter, "What if I feel the-the same way they did?"

Bolin opens his eyes to find Mako looking at him.

"I wasn't on a date with Eska last night- I only _thought_ I was."

"_Thought_ you were?" Mako's eyes are wide.

Bolin nods, letting out a shaky sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me." he whispers, " They-they switched places on me, thought I wouldn't notice 'cause they look so similar, or that I was too stupid to figure it out or whatever. I kept feeling like something was off about her. I mean, I haven't known them for a while, and they are not very emotional to say the least, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. A-and then..."

Mako held his breath.

_"_We_ kissed."_

_"Oh, Bo..." _Mako went to put his arm around Bolin's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

A bitter, self-deprecating laugh left Bolin's lips, "Isn't that _hilarious?_" he spoke bitterly, "I finally get my first kiss, and it's with a guy, and I was too stupid to notice until afterward!"

Mako's eyes were flickering, "It wasn't your fault, Bolin. I'm gonna make them pay for hurting you."

"Of course it was my fault!" he exclaimed, hands fisted, "They used me! They thought I was just their stupid little toy to play with that they could laugh at!" then his voice drops to nearly a whisper, "But you know what? The whole time I thought he was Eska, I thought about how beautiful she was and how I wanted to make her mine...And then after he kissed me, I just realized. I realized right before he told me, and I freaked out. I freaked out, Mako. I yelled and _screamed_ at him, and cried like a freak and ran all the way here...But now that I think about it...A part of me doesn't care if they were using me or not. A part of me actually _liked_ that kiss. Liked..._him_..." he says, looking at Mako now, who's eyebrows are furrowed in concern, "And I don't know what that _means._ I'm _so_ confused." the tears start coming now, Bolin griping his head, "I-I just feel like...How do I know which one I really liked? I feel like a freak. A freak, Mako."

"Oh, Bo...Bolin, no, come here," Mako gets him in his arms, head buried in his shoulder, "It's_ okay_ to be confused...It's means you're _human_, okay? There is nothing wrong with you, understand? Nothing, nothing, nothing."

Bolin whimpers, "But I think I really _do_ like him, Mako...I kinda wanna see him again...Tell me you don't hate me..."

Mako sucks in a breath, "Bo, look at me..." Mako's fingers lift Bolin's face to him, "No matter what, we're brothers forever. You think after all these years, how you feel about a guy would change how I feel about you? _It doesn't change a thing _about how much I love you. You're my little brother, always. Even if you like Eska, or Desna, or-or _Hasook_ for all I care!" Bolin winces, "But not really Hasook; he's a jerk. Friggin' Hasook." Mako mutters, and smiles when Bolin starts to chuckle.

"You just never gave the guy a chance; he was nice once you got to know him..."

"He never showed up enough to get to know, Bo." Mako says, "Anyway, the point is that I love you for everything you are, even if you like guys. It doesn't change a thing, got it? There might be some people who give you a hard time about it, but they don't matter, okay? All that matters is me."

"And Korra and Asami."

"Right. Only the people who love you." He looks right into Bolin's eyes, trying to make him see, "Do you understand? 'Sides, if anyone ever did say anything to you, I'd punch 'em out."

Bolin smiles, wiping away his tears. He buries his head against Mako's shoulder once more, "You're the best big brother in the world..."

Mako chuckles and kisses Bolin's hair, "Only 'cause I have you, little bro..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother."

The said Ice Prince turned his blue eyes towered his sister from where they were gazing out the window of their home. The Northern sky was dancing with color reflecting off the lights from the festival. The waves lapping and ebbing just as Ta and La commanded them. And for the first time, the Prince felt something tickle his insides with an unfamiliar sensation.

Something like..._.joy._..

_Joy_ that that foolish little, - _and dare he even think it?_- _cute_ Earthbender boy had elicited in him.

"You cannot hide your feeling from me, brother." Eska drawled out. And, to anyone who could hear, the tiniest catch of sympathy caught on the end of her monotone. "I know the boy brings you joy and love."

The Prince drew his eyebrows together with the slightest hint of confusion. "He elicits new feelings in me, yes. But ones that I have yet to determine and make certain. Besides, it is not honorable for the future Chief of the Northern Water Tribe to partake in childish romances with an uncultured, orphaned city dweller." he stated, "And a _male_ one at that. You know how father would react if he found out. He would disown me."

"Perhaps." Eska mused, "Which was why we did the switch. Better for Father and Mother to think I was the one to fancy him than you. For I do not uphold as great a title as you, and-"

"-Are your statements meant to be reassuring, sister? For they are making me more upset."

Eska idly licked her finger, and wiped away a stray smudge of purple that still blossomed above Desna's eye.

"I apologize; I am only stating the facts. But that is why_ I _told Bolin he amused _me, _once you told me of how he interested you. It was to see if he really did have mutual feelings."

"Which he _does,_ for _you_, sister. For you are a woman." Desna stated, a tinge of sadness dripping in his words.

"But you have stated that once you kissed and he found out, that he seemed alright with it."

Desna sat down on the chair, "After he yelled at me, and I sent him away crying. Does that seem 'alright' to you?"

"You must tell him of how you feel," Eska put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Father would be furious."

"Father does not need to find out. But you must tell Bolin."

"And if he does not feel the same? If he is angry for us tricking him?"

"The boy does not seem to be the kind to hold grudges for very long." Eska replied, "And I also overheard him talking with his brother about it."

"You eavesdropped on them, sister? That is a low for you, even." Desna tensed slightly. "A Princess should mind her own business."

"Awkward as my snooping may seem,"she defended herself, her monotone raising just an octave, "I had your well being in mind."

Desna's nose wrinkled. "Very well. And?"

The tiniest hint of a smile curled at the edges of the Ice Princess's lips.

"Go tell him, brother."

And with that, Eska went out the door.

Desna was left with his thoughts, the little stuffed Polorbear dog that Bolin had won for her-_him-_ resting on the edge of his bed.

"I cannot, sister..." he said quietly, all signs of the stoic mask leaving his face for a split second, "For I am.._.afraid._"

* * *

_Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading! Please leave comments!_

_I am wondering if I should just leave it as it is, or make it into a story... :(_

_I don't know! :0_


	3. Chapter 3

The Southern chill was a very different climate to what Bolin was used to; the brisk wind nipping at his cheeks as he pulled his hood tighter around his face, the blinding whiteness that froze everything it touched, was contrary to the balming, relentless heat of summer dissipating the grease off the sidewalks, and mixing into the think smog that wafted from the factories that were his home.

Granted, Republic City winters meant death for street rats, and more than once he and Mako had given each other heart attacks when one of them would get just too still, the snowflakes freezing their closed eyelashes together, lips turning blue.

But still, the Fire Nation in him resented this foreign, frozen landscape; all his nerves working over time to try to compensate the shivers that rattled his body without Mako's warm touch to try and heat him.

He really hated this place. He just wanted to go home.

And after how horrible his little 'date' had gone last night- _if you could even call it that_- he didn't feel very welcomed.

He was startled out of his thoughts from the sound of footsteps crunching the snow behind him.

_Not Mako_, he thought. He would know Mako's footsteps from a mile away. And not Korra; Korra's steps were more frequent, because she was short, and her feet hit the ground hard, with purpose, the Earthbender in her always causing the tiniest tremors that Bolin could sense.

"Bolin."

His name left the speaker's mouth without inflection, the two syllables flat against the wind.

_Oh, no._ So it had to be one the twins. He was too scared and humiliated to turn his head around to find out.

He didn't have to though, for the twin moved silently to come sit behind him.

No hair pieces, or eye shadow, Bolin observed. _Desna._

Or, unless they were trying to trick him again...

Bolin started to sweat, cheeks flaming.

His green eyes absentmindedly trailed down to the person's chest, needing to make sure, and feeling dirty in his thoughts.

The think layers of clothes prevented him from forming a determination of gender, and-

_Bolin, what the heck ar_e_ you doing!?_ he yelled at himself, _'Gahh, what is wrong with you?! Why are you even thinking that?!_

He couldn't help the little squeal that left his mouth, wishing the snow would just bury him as he lifted his gaze to find the waterbender's eyebrow raised, with whom he hoped to be able to determine as Desna.

"So. Um. _Desna?_"

Blue eyes flicked towered him.

Well, it was a start, right?"

"I wish to speak to you concerning the happenings of last night." The Prince stated evenly, not particularity looking at Bolin. At least Bolin had said the right name,"That is, if you are comfortable with discussing the issue."

_Issue._ Bolin was having a battle with himself by deciding if it really was an 'issue' or not.

Half of him told himself he was a freak, a weirdo. That there was something wrong with him and that Korra and Asami would reject him if they found out. That part tried to cover up his feelings by making the excuse that, _you thought he was Eska! You thought you were out with a girl, so you still like girls! Nothing has changed, what's the big deal?_

But things _had_ changed. They had kissed, and although Bolin _had_ been mad that he had been _tricked_ into it...he wasn't so sure he regretted that the kiss itself was with Desna...

The confusion was overwhelming and relentless.

"Bolin."

Said Earthbender lifted his green eyes, "Oh, um, yes. I mean, yes, I'll talk about it, not 'yes' as in it makes me uncomfortable. Um..."

"Very well. Would you..." Desna's eyes shifted, voice dying off, and Bolin swore he heard regret in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to explain my reasons, or would you like to begin?"

Bolin considered, and wanted to get the anger off his chest first, before seeing if any...feelings...were mutual.

"I go." Bolin said, voice serious, and hard eyes betraying his hurt. "Why did you trick me? Why did you pretend to be your sister? Did you just want to see me cry, huh? That is just cruel and mean. If you liked me, you could have just told me, instead of being cruel about it. You said things about me, but how do I know you really felt that way? Sure, I would have been surprised, and unsure, but not mad or grossed out. What I am mad about, is that is was my first kiss, and I got tricked into believing I was with someone else. That you two thought I was too stupid to notice, that you could just manipulate me and not care about my feelings. If you cared about me at all, you would have been truthful and just told me, because now I feel like a freak."

A few silent seconds passed, and Bolin began to grow more angry. "Well? Your turn."

A breath was taken. "I understand, and apologize greatly." Desna said, eyebrows dipped down, and Bolin didn't know the seemingly stoic, robotic Prince was capable of looking guilty, "What I did to you, _was_ cruel and you have every reason to hate me. You can bend rocks at my head all you want, and never talk to me again, and I won't blame you in the slightest. I am a Prince, yet despite my status, I did a very dishonorable thing, and disregarded someone's feelings for my own selfish reasons. You should not blame yourself, but blame me. I am ashamed of myself."

Desna turned away, the white snow looking puffy since last nights fall.

"So, what _were_ your reasons?" Bolin whispered after a moment.

"I..."

The mask was sliding, Bolin could tell. Bolin assumed he could always tell that both the twin's facade was to block out the rest of the world, in fear that everyone else would not accept what was underneath. Yet everyone else just took thier icy eyes, bored persona to heart. He surmised that that was a reason they interested him.

Because he could tell. Or maybe he just cared enough to try to get to know them.

Bolin knew from experience what it was like to have to hide your own feelings, and to pretend to be something you weren't. Like _happy,_ and _joking,_ and _naive_, when all he was inside was hurt and lonely, and wanted to spend more time with his brother, and wanted to know if his parents were proud of him.

He understood lots of things that people didn't give him credit for, he really did.

"I..." Desna began again, "I never intended to hurt you, believe me. Looking back, I know my motives were selfishly planned, and I only hope that you can understand that I..."

"That you what?" Bolin asked quietly.

Desna's throat constricted, and the next four words dripped the most emotion that Bolin had ever heard in the waterbender, _"That I like you._"

Bolin's eyes went wide, and he was stunned into a silence.

"P-please let me explain." _Crack, crack, crack_ in the mask, the facade fulling slipping, "All those things I said that I like about you, when you thought I was my sister, are true. You are funny, amusing. You are so sure of yourself, and all I do is think of you. I wish to know more about you."a dip of his head," Yet...I am forced to adhere a status for my people...one I do not wish to surmise." he stated bitterly, "If my father knew of this, I would be banished, shaming my Tribe, and I cannot even begin to explain what that would..." Desna sighed. "I wish to be whom I want, without my mother and father's strict rules, and the Tribe's expectations. I wish to show my emotions freely, without having to uphold an obedient physique such as a 'proper Prince' is meant to." He finally turned fully to Bolin now. "I wish to decide my own destiny, and chose of whom I desire to be with, without judgement, or feeling like a '_freak_' as you so put."

Desna ended his confession, and gazed at Bolin. The snow falling down was the only sound in the vast white.

"_Your turn._"

Bolin blinked, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Bolin gently put his soft gloved-hand on Desna's knees. Desna didn't even flinch.

Blue eyes met green.

Bolin opened his mouth:

_"You're not a freak."_

A booming heart.

_"I like you, too."_

A surprised gasp. Tanned fingers intertwined with furry-gloved ones.

Faces inches apart, breathes being shared.

_Closer, closer, closer..._

"Is this," Desna breathed, "what you wish? I-"

And lips crushed together then, two souls joining, the snow around them melting with their beating hearts.

* * *

-To be continued! Please let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4- Hey, guys, new update!

Hello everyone!

I have changed my mind, and have chosen to continue this story!

As some kind reader reviewed to me during my last update when I was doubting this fic, it is MY choice how to write a story, and does not need to be with the cannon- so _screw_ the cannon! :D It's _my_ imagination!

Bolin and Desna's relationship is going to start to evolve/ they are going to be confused about who to tell and how to come out with it, and Desna is going to be conflicted with following his father and sister with thier pursuit in subduing Korra and thier business with the Spirits!

Let me know what you think of this idea!

Thanks, guys!


End file.
